Bigger than My Body
by God of Laundry Baskets
Summary: A young Miles songfic. It doesn't matter who belives in you. Obsticles are ment to be overcome.


This song randomly appeared on my computer, but man! It just fits Miles character so perfectly! And rember kids: Feed a starving fanfiction writer just leave a few scattered reviews and they'll be happy

Disclaimer: All of these characters aren't mine unfortunatly. They belong to the wonderful Lois McMaster Bujold.

* * *

Miles glared his head craning up so it would reach the eyes of the kids surrounding him like a wall of pavement. His fist clenched tightly at the exact pressure right before they'd break. _These-these-these __**commoners! **_He thought, sputtering even in his mind. He didn't usually think about class distinctions, hell he had been playing with Emperor Gregor Vorbarra and Elena who was on the complete other end of the spectrum since he could crawl and. But this crowd… This crowd changed him. Even the people of his father's district were tolerable for their ignorance, but this lot. This lot had no excuse what so ever other than they were kids.

The hex signs they made his way all the while skipping in a fast moving circle and the singsong chanting of "Mutie, mutie, filthy mutie!" His lips tightened to a thin line. The only good thing about this was that they wouldn't _dare_ to try anything while Bothari was watching. They had tried hurting him by pushing him and tripping him, but Bothari had put that to a stop as soon as it started.

Bothari wouldn't do anything about this though and there was nothing he, Miles, could do about it either. He couldn't even have the satisfaction of a losing in a good in a brawl, because he would just end up breaking all his bones and find himself confined to the hospital for months. Tears began to sting at the edge of his vision blurring it slightly. He strode forward angrily breaking the circle, though his limp he noted ruined the effect completely. Nevertheless, damned if he would let these idiots see him cry… no that wasn't the right word for them, Ivan was an idiot and even at his worst he couldn't match this lot.

The circle broke and they followed him shouting insults at him and tears started falling down his face despite his best efforts to stop them. They scattered suddenly as Bothari appeared at his side, his looming and threatening presence scaring off even the bravest. His face was set in the perpetual scowl that graced it and he gazed impassively around, assessing any dangers that might hurt his charge.

However, Bothari's prowess being able to scare off his peers didn't do much to assuage Miles' feelings of inadequacy. He wanted them to scatter at _his_ entrance. On the other hand, maybe not scatter. It would be even better if they all look up enviously at him just wishing that they could trade places. He wanted be a leader of thousands with the most beautiful girls hanging from his arms although he would choose just Elena and everyone would live happily ever after. He would rescue damsels in distress, perform dangerous secret-ops missions entrusted to no one else, foil all the plots of the evil doer and capture them, save all his loyal comrades, and still make it home to have dinner with mom.

_Yes, that is how it would go, if I were anyone else,_ he though caustically._ Nevertheless, I will force these blind rabble's eyes open. I will beat you__** all **__someday. Yes, I __**am**__ grounded right now with my wings clipped, but you will see someday I __**will**__ be flying. Some day you'll all look up and see me soaring so high and I'll__ be so damn much more than you scum, because I'm bigger_ _my body gives me credit for. _

_

* * *

_Song copywrited by **John Mayer**

Bigger than My Body

This is a call to the colorblind  
This is an IOU  
I'm stranded behind the horizon line  
Tied up in something true

Yes I'm grounded  
Got my wings clipped  
I'm surrounded by all this pavement  
Guess I'll circle  
While I'm waiting for my fuse to dry

Chorus:  
Someday I'll fly  
Someday I'll soar  
Someday I'll be something much more  
Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for

Why is it not the time?  
What is there more to learn?.. yeah  
I shed this skin I've been tripping in  
Never to quite return

Yes I'm grounded  
Got my wings clipped  
I'm surrounded by all this pavement  
Guess I'll circle  
While I'm waiting for my fuse to dry

Someday I'll fly  
Someday I'll soar  
Someday I'll be something much more  
Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for  
Cause I'm bigger than my body now

Maybe I'll tangle in the power lines  
And it might be over in a second's time  
But I'll gladly go down in a flame  
If a flame's what it takes to remember my name  
To remember my name, yeah

Yes I'm grounded  


Got my wings clipped  
I'm surrounded by all this pavement  
Guess I'll circle  
While I'm waiting for my fuse to dry  
Waiting for my fuse to dry

Someday I'll fly  
Someday I'll soar  
Someday I'll be something much more  
Cause I'm bigger than my body  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm bigger than my body now

Oooh... Oooh...Ooo..Ooo  
Oooh... Oooh...Ooo..Ooo


End file.
